My Secret
by KidaDaluie
Summary: Gaara has returned after being kidnapped by the Akatsuki. His new top ninja, Mitsu, has known him forever as well has he's known her. But now that he no longer has the Shukaku inside him, Mitsu has a secret that could kill her and hurt Gaara forever.GaXOC
1. Kazekage Returnes

All right, let's be simple-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto related characters. I do, however, own Mitsu. No stealing.**

"Gaara-sama, everyone, Gaara-sama is back!" one of the ninja ran past and called into the conference room. The other five in the room looked at each other in shock. Rushing up they gathered outside with the rest of the village. Waiting longer then anyone wanted to, they finally saw the shadow of the retrieval squad along with the Kazekage over the horizon. Cheers roared from the people as they came closer to being home.

The sound of the enthused crowd faded as they silently preyed for their fallen comrade, Chiyo. The five from the conference room were in charged of properly burying the elder the next day. Three days later, after the Konoha allies left for their village, Gaara called the five into his office.

"Gaara-sama," The new top ninja began as they all gave a respectful bow. "It's wonderful to have you back sir." They nodded. Gaara watched for a moment before he spoke.

"Where is Kinto-san?" He was quiet as usual.

"I'm afraid he was killed when you were taken sir. The rest of the top council voted me as the new leader. Though, we have no abjections if you choose to change me for someone else." The ninja gave another small bow.

"Stat summary before I make my decision." Gaara intertwined his hands and placed them in front of his mouth.

"Sir! My name is Mitsu Hiroshima. I am 16 years old and have been in the Kazekage's top squad since I was 11. I specialize in ninjutsu and genjutsu but I am skilled in taijutsu. I no longer have any living relatives in the village and have no problem dieing for the safety of the village." As she spoke, Gaara looked her over, she was very interesting.

Mitsu's hair was pitch black and placed in high pigtails. A v-neck sleeveless net shirt was covered by maroon strapless top. Over that was a purple wrap held in place by one large belt and three smaller ones. Another belt at her hips held up her purple baggie Capri pants and her village head band was wrapped around her left thigh. She had a large wrist band on her left wrist and five different black bands in different places on her right arm. Her right leg was wrapped in white bandage and her left leg was covered in net. Finally her eyes, the left was covered by her bangs but her right, it was silver with a black ring around the color.

"Mitsu, why did you introduce yourself?" Gaara leaned forward placing his hands on his desk.

"You…told me to sir." Mitsu replied.

"Yes, but I didn't think you would actually tell me since I've known you since you joined my father's top ninja. You got tense over the years. Relax or I just might have to hurt you." Gaara gave a small smirk.

"Hurt me?" Mitsu slouched back with her hands on her hips, "Yeah right Coon boy. You couldn't touch me if you wanted too." After a quiet moment she giggled and Gaara gave a small chuckle.

"Everyone is dismissed, and no, Mitsu should serve as a fine top ninja." Everyone nodded and left the office. When the group was down the hallway four stood in front of one,

"How do you get away with talking to Gaara-sama like that?" One of them asked.

"Really, normally he would actually hurt you. What's going on?" Another commented.

"I get away with it because I've known him my entire life. We used to make those jokes all the time." Mitsu shrugged out the reply and walked past them. With a sad look that no one else could see she added, "Then he became very distant." She rounded a corner a disappeared before anyone could catch up.

Mitsu sat on the top watch tower above the Kazekage's building and looked to the sky,

"No more Shukaku, no more reason to protect myself," she dropped her head and smiled, "No more reason to lie."

YAY!!! First chapter of my first fan fiction!! Plz review and what not, I don't mind flames but don't be an ass with them.


	2. Sister to Sister

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto..blah blah blah..I do own Mitsu.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in what was actually all his life, Gaara slept. He closed his eyes finally and drifted away with no fear of tearing his village apart. What he didn't know is that careful eyes were watching him, seemingly dangerous but truly full of worry for the red head's safety. After a moment more the eyes left.

Mitsu came to her front door and quietly entered. Being able to see Gaara sleep was like her fantasy world was finally real. Never had she thought this was going to happen. He was no longer a Jinnchuriki, no longer something she had to try and protect from herself. She walked into her room and glanced at her bed. There was note there, one that she instantly recognized the handwriting on.

'_Mitsu, don't do it. Just wait for my visit tomorrow. Please."_

"Kibou, I'll wait just for you." Mitsu set the note down, changed, and went to sleep.

The next morning arrived and everyone was refreshed and ready to go. Mitsu skipped happily down the hallways, until she was pulled into an empty room.

"Mitsu, gawd you're hard to track sometimes!" A girl with shining shoulder length blond hair yelled at her in a whisper. She was wearing a simple black body suit with a medical ninja wrap skirt. Her head band for the village of Iwagakure was placed on her forehead.

"Sorry Kibou, I'm just so happy today!" Mitsu said normally has she closed the door. "It's so wonderful, ya' know? I can really talk to him now, and I won't get yelled at for it." She was all smiles, almost ready to giggle but, Kibou killed the motion.

"Yes you will. The council will still remove you if you tell him." Mitsu stopped and stared at her sister. "They know what you want to do and advise against it very highly if you want to stay here. I would take that advice dear."

"They can't do that! He's not possessed anymore; they have no reason to hold me back!" Mitsu practically yelled. What she didn't know though is that Gaara was on the other side of the door now, listening to they're hidden conversation.

"Yes they do have-" Kibou was cut off.

"No they don't. No Shukaku means he's no longer my charge! They have no right to shut me up. It's not like I'm going to tell him about us, just about me. I won't mention that I was sent here by a higher power to protect him only that I have feelings for him. I only want to be able to tell him the truth, like mom never got to do for my dad." Mitsu seemed to plead with her sister. Gaara, on the other hand, was going into shock from he just heard.

"Your father was a charge. Mother had no right to fall in love with him, let alone conceive you from the act. She was mistaken and the council corrected that mistake." Kibou's voice was hard and emotionless in this statement.

"Are you telling me I'm a mistake?" Mitsu looked at her sister, holding back her emotions as she talked. "Is that why the council placed me here? I know they think of Gaara as the accidental child of Sunagakure. Is that why they placed their mistake here?

Well then they should have really thought about what they were doing. Never in a million years did they think I would be like mom, right? Well they sure are stupid for believing that! Like mother like daughter, I bet they never heard of that! Well sister? What do they plan to throw at me now?" The forced back tears finally came out, streaming down her face.

"No Mitsu!" Kibou stepped forward and held her sister. "They don't want to hurt you, but there are rules that must be followed. Mother accepted it. Why can't you?" With that Mitsu pushed away and fell against the door. Gaara stepped back a bit at the force but soon resumed his position of eavesdropping.

"Mom did not accept it! The council wiped away her memories of my dad. Now she lives everyday just knowing that something was taken from her, but she doesn't know what it was. It took five years just to figure out that they wiped my dad out of her mind. She'll never find him though, the council will make sure of that." Mitsu slammed her fist against the ground, a small dent formed in the floor. "Everyday, they're hurting mom, and you and Tokori don't care at all!"

"Yes we do care Mitsu." Kibou moved towards her sister again.

"No!" Mitsu balled herself up a bit to keep away from her sister. "You don't care! If you did, you would fight to let her see him! He was the only man who loved mom after your dad was killed! That bastard beat mom and you still protect him!"

Kibou stood motionless, her head down. Gaara on the other side of the door couldn't believe what he was hearing. What he wanted to know though is what exactly they were talking about. Kibou took a few steps back,

"He was my father Mitsu. Tokori and I will honor him till the day we die. He a was great protector of his people and his charges, and not to mention-" She was cut off again.

"He was a wife beater!" Mitsu yelled again. All Gaara heard after that was a slap and a whimper.

"He saved mother countless times. If he hit her it was for good reason! Now listen closely, little sister. The council has made their choice. If you say one word to Gaara about why you're here or even about that whim that you might love him, you will be yanked from this place so fast your head will spin. They'll wipe your memories and you'll be thrown in the village where mother is so she can keep and eye on you. Those are your orders, now goodbye!" Kibou turned on her heal and disappeared.

Mitsu stayed curled up against the door trying to calm herself. She held her face and cried it all out.

Gaara on the other side of the door was still in shock about what had just happened. He wanted to know what was going on but, he resolved to wait and went to his office.

"_She'll tell me when she's ready." _He though to himself.

[edit

GOD! I didn't notice how short this was until I posted. I promise to try and make it longer next time!


End file.
